User blog:Truth™/Sylar Mercer
'''Sylar Mercer '''is a fist-fighting pure bred soldier with super human strength who is a 'member' of Time Out’s 3rd Squad. Information Sylar Mercer is a member of Time Out’s 3rd Squad who spends most of his time moving from one battlefield to the next in search of a strong opponent. He is entirely obsessed with using his own raw power to fight, and has never used a weapon. However, due to his super-human strength, he cannot go all out in battle; thus, he has imposed a limiter on himself called Enchant: Dragon Slave. During the Third World War, he gained the nickname "Berserker Hound" due to his uncontrollable bloodlust and attacking both friend and foe. Because of this, Dr. Klisen created a cell called The Dog House; which would put Sylar Mercer into a temporal cryostasis, unable to escape. Despite the casualties caused by him in the process, Dr. Klisen successfully managed to seal Sylar Mercer into it. Since that day, Sylar Mercer swore to one day hunt Dr. Klisen down and exact his revenge. Appearance Because he resides in Nitro City, Sylar is often seen wearing his school uniform along with a neon yellow T-shirt underneath it. This applies to both the summer and winter versions of his uniform (though when wearing the winter version he doesn't button it). Because of his tendency to wear his uniform in such a manner and the fact that he seems to attract trouble, many easily mistake Sylar for a delinquent. On holidays and weekends, Sylar generally wears a casual shirt and pants. Personality Solar obsesses over fighting and seeks out powerful opponents to sate his bloodlust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the Three Kings and deliberately holds back in battle to make his "fun" last longer. Solar constantly makes references to the phrase "survival of the fittest", likening himself to a predator in search of its prey and refers to battles as a "hunting ground" for him to "consume" his challengers. His lust for battle is so great, that he will resort to any means necessary in order to force an opponent to fight at their full strength. However, Sylar doesn't hold well towards people picking on those weaker than themselves, being extremely against any form of bullying. He is also known to be a pervert Fighting Capabilities Sylar's formidable power is neither technological nor magical; he possesses an inhuman amount of natural strength without the need for a weapon and casually brushes off even the most extreme of physical trials. His School Uniform has been embedded with the Enchant: Dragon Slave limiter. Sylar's true level of power is debatable, but it is safe to say that he is one of the most powerful individuals in the Blackout universe even with his seal active, having defeated the likes of Kirie Agria, Suzuka Kimura, thousands of Blank Verse members, and forcing Chie Akiyama to activate her Last Stand in an attempt to even the odds, all in his plot to tarnish Lawrence Winters's Reputation. Despite his known amount of power, after his Victory against Ryuji Akiyama, he states that he is hardly even using an eighth of his true power, causing one to imagine just how vast and monstrous Sylar would be should he completely release his seal. A glimpse of his true strength is shown during his Finish Buster, where his Uniform disappears before throwing an uppercut with enough force to resemble a volcanic eruption. His monstrous power is so great, many, such as Kirie, -No.07- , and Braden Hamilton, suggest that there is more to Sylar's strength, and that Sylar may not even be human. His combat prowess is said to be on par with Marvil, but his exact level of skill is debatable, as his fighting style consists of crude, unrefined punches and kicks, yet attacks like Scud Punishment and him providing the Blackout Trainee's Advanced C.Q.C Training Class suggest that he is knowledgeable in more skillful combat. The limiter imposed by Dr. Klisen and Dr. Fran De La Fuente on Sylar, which allows him to fight only to those with "will to fight", was done through practical use of Distortion Drives controlled by science. Sylar also displays an abnormal, bordering on extreme, level of durability. Sylar is shown to be completely unfazed by the near absolute-zero prison he is contained in, and in his confrontation with Dr. Fran, he is unaffected by a direct attack from her. He is even capable of nonchalantly stopping Suzuka's sword swing with his bare hands and catching Izayoi's shuriken in his and breaking it by simply biting it. To date, the only thing shown to have impede Sylar is Dr. Klisen's and Dr.Fran's specially built trap. Sylar's Drive is The Terror, which causes "weak points" to appear on the opponent when hit. His Overdrive, Mental Colosseum, is implied to be a mental attack on his opponent out of a sheer intimidation factor, which allows him to leave a weak point regardless of whether the opponent blocked the attack or not and don't disappear when struck by another attack, only disappearing when Overdrive expires. Powers School Weaponry Proficiency- Supernatural Combat- *The Terror- *Mental Colosseum- *One-Man Army- Hel Pyre- Subjective Ability- He can achieve any power as long as he doesn't doubt himself, but since he uses this power subconsciously he can only grant himself unnatural strength. *Supernatural Strength- He is strong enough to move skyscrapers and shatter planets with incalculable strength and invulnerable Supernaturally Dense Tissue all physical harm. Flash Step- Limits Category:Blog posts